


Out in the Open

by oudeteron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Getting Together, Headcanon, I hope you don't assume everyone is cis, M/M, Nonbinary Character, ORAS redesign, Other, Wallace's new outfit, even if it's not a Plot Point (TM), fluffier than candyfloss, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/pseuds/oudeteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace needs to make sure that his new outfit is just right. Steven is, of course, happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrytruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/gifts).



> Inspired by Wallace's amazing redesign for ORAS. Scenario prompted by Che; thank you as always! ♥

When Wallace gave him a call asking him to visit before the day was out, Steven was baffled by the man’s unusual secretiveness. There wasn’t much they kept from each other after years of friendship - aside from, Steven had to admit, the fact that he was falling for Wallace at a rate he could no longer resist. Sometimes, he thought Wallace noticed small things - a glance that lingered too long, a brush of their hands while walking beside each other - but it was never enough to tell how much Wallace inferred from these small cues. They were credible enough accidents. Unfortunately, Steven thought sometimes.

He knocked at the door to Wallace’s house at the outskirts of Sootopolis, resting his shoulder against the doorframe as he had done so many times while waiting for Wallace to answer. When the door swung open, it was only by a sliver and accompanied by Wallace’s uncharacteristically nervous voice. “Steven! Glad you’re here. Come in.”

“Hey,” Steven said by way of a greeting, “so what’s going…” The words dissolved on his tongue. Wallace was standing in front of him wearing not his usual flowing shirt and purple choice of trousers, but an outfit that was closer to a glorified wetsuit than anything else. For one, almost all that was left of the shirt was a wing-like ruffle on the back and the collar, and even that was open. Beneath it, Wallace’s chest was tightly encased in piece of elastic purple fabric. His sides were completely exposed, and though he was still wearing long trousers, they were only held up by an elegant clasp suspended over his bare midriff on the tails of the revealing garment that had replaced his shirt. His hips were bare above the cut of the trousers and Steven found his gaze drawn to them as he wondered whether there was anything underneath the low-hanging trousers at all.

Funnily, Wallace still wore his hat, as though giving that up in his public presentation exposed him to an extent he wouldn’t tolerate. Completing the ensemble was a shawl-like strip of translucent fabric faintly reminiscent of a Milotic’s fins. It looked delicate, as did the rest of the outfit now Steven thought about it, and it showed off Wallace’s trim figure wonderfully. Steven visually traced the strange sort of suspenders down to the clasp over Wallace’s navel, willing himself not to look any lower and hoping he managed not to visibly squirm.

Was this how Wallace would let him know, how he was going to acknowledge the tension between them?

Wallace’s voice snapped him back to the moment. “Er, sorry to ask you here at such short notice. It’s just, I’ve been designing this new outfit, and...what do you think? And be honest.”

Steven felt heat rising to his face, among other places. He already found Wallace plenty attractive while he was wearing what amounted to a more romantic version of Steven’s formal suit, but to see him in something this revealing was both a dream come true and a nightmare. What was he to say; _Wallace, it’s not just because of this one outfit I’m saying this, but take it from me that you look hot?_

Too long. Wallace’s face fell and he shook his head slightly. “You don’t think it’s silly, do you? I’m worried that people might comment.”

Steven swallowed. _‘Silly’ is the last thing that’s on my mind right now, Wallace._ “It...it suits you,” he ventured, trying not to sound conspicuously enthusiastic but also not give the impression that he didn’t like the outfit at all. “This is your style. It’s what sets you apart from the crowd. My dad would even call it your ‘personal brand’.” _Because that makes this less awkward._

To Steven’s consternation, Wallace was actually blushing now. “Is that so? Well, then thank you! Would you come see me battle tomorrow? There’s a new challenger who is supposed to arrive at the gym - nothing I couldn’t handle, of course, but…”

“But you’d like some moral support your first time on the stage like this?”

Wallace nodded.

“All right. Shoal Cave isn’t going anywhere, even if I will have to watch the tide. And in any case--” _I’d be a fool to complain about seeing you like this_ “--it can’t just be all rocks all the time.” _Points for effort._

Steven stayed at Wallace’s place long that day, but the conversation never returned to the outfit.

*

“Is that what you thought when you saw me wear it? Why didn’t you just say so!”

“Aah, well…” Steven pulled Wallace closer, planting a kiss on his forehead. Both their hair was messy, Wallace’s hat discarded next to them on the sofa. They were both still dressed; probably not for much longer, as things usually went during nights like these. Still, before they proceeded further, Steven had something to discuss - without putting it off. He’d learned not to procrastinate the hard way eventually, when Wallace did become the one to bring up the issue of their relationship. The intimacy they had enjoyed since was enough to make Steven realize that he would never have helped anything by holding back.

“I wanted to get you some small present for our half-year anniversary,” he said gently. “And I thought...why not something to complement your outfit? Only if you want to wear these, of course.” He pulled a gift-wrapped package from behind one of the pillows where he had strategically placed it earlier.

Wallace took the package with curiosity. Once he unwrapped it, a set of steel bracelets lay glittering in the soft light of the lamp between the two of them.

“Ohh! Well, I definitely want to wear these,” he enthused, putting them on one by one. “Say, how did you get the size right?”

“It wasn’t that hard, considering,” Steven replied with a chuckle. “I’m glad you like them. Your outfit seemed like it could do with some more accessories, so I thought I’d give you something I’d genuinely enjoy wearing too…”

“They’re fantastic. Thank you.” Wallace leaned forward, kissing him on the mouth this time, slow and leisurely before they parted. “Well now...let’s find more ways to celebrate...”

“Yes,” Steven said simply before returning the kiss.


End file.
